


Be Your Comfort (one shot)

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [10]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor, Supercorp One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena and Kara are together at last, and Lena's here to help Kara through a nightmare.





	Be Your Comfort (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> comment and review! this is a one shot.

Lena and Kara are snuggled up in bed in Kara's apartment. They just confessed their feelings for each other. It started with some crying and tears but ended in kissing and cuddling. Kara was asleep when she started to cry a little. It alerted Lena. 

"Kara?" She said, sitting up and noticing it was nearly sun rise. Kara, still, asleep, was murmuring and crying. 

"Please don't hurt me, please" Kara cried in her sleep. Lena placed a hand on Kara's cheek.

"Kara, baby, wake up" She said softly. Kara's sobs begin to grow louder.

"Just leave me alone! Go away!" She sobbed, Lena began to gently shake her.

"Kara, baby, open your eyes" She said softly, Kara's eyes jolted open, her breathing was heavy as she sat up.

"Le.." she said between a sob, "Lena" she managed to say. Lena caressed her head.

"Shhh, Kara, it's okay, you're safe" She told her, Kara shook her head, "yes, you're safe, you're at home with me," she said softly.

"I'm at home?" Kara asked, her breathing began to calm down, Lena nodded.

"Yes, you're home. no one is going to hurt you, okay? you're safe baby, I won't let anyone hurt you" Lena told her.

"But Non-" Lena cut her off.

"Non died 3 years ago, remember? Thanks to you" Lena reminded her, "Come here, come lay with me again," she told Kara. Kara laid back down and cuddled against Lena. 

"I like it here. I hope it stays this way forever" Kara tells Lena. Lena looks at Kara and smiles as she intertwines her fingers with Kara's.

"me too" she said to her as she stroked Kara's hair. Soon enough, they fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed.


End file.
